A day in my pregnant life with the Harvest King
by CherryblossomFire21
Summary: Hikari is pregnant with Ignis's daughter and of course that means that her life is more than colorful! Spend a day with Hikari as she deals with an overprotective immortal husband and a stubborn unborn baby. Don't even get me started on when Finn comes into the mix...


Ok so I recently got into another Harvest King/Hikari mood so I wanted to post a one shot for them as a side project! I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!

* * *

Her back was absolutely killing her and the choppy gait of her horse Chika was not making it any better. If her husband knew what she was up to this day he would no doubt flip out and lock her in the house. But he didn't need to know!

Hikari adjusted herself in the saddle and pushed her long brown locks out of her face. "Should've put it in a pony tail before I left." She muttered darkly as she approached Harmonica town, Julius was waiting for her outside of the tailor shop with Candace beside him.

"Hikari! Oh you're absolutely glowing!" Julius gushed in all of his purple haired glory. He stepped up to Chika and held a hand to help her get down.

Which she brushed aside and simply jumped off of the horse. "Look let's just get this done already before my hubby finds out I'm here." No one on the island knew who she married, just that he was reclusive and never left her house. She wanted to snort at that, more like he didn't leave his stupid mountain top except when he needed...Never mind that!

Julius tsked at her and pushed open the door to the tailor shop and led her inside. "Always so combative my dear Hikari...It's a good thing I got over you." He muttered and led her over to a secluded section of the store where a random assortment of baby items was laid out.

She grimaced as she took the garments in and patted her swollen stomach. "Julius it's a girl so why do you have all this boy stuff laid out?"

"But how do you know what it is Hikari? Jin can't tell so how can you?" Julius snapped and pushed her into a chair before he grabbed a blue pair of footy pajamas and shoved them at her.

"Watch it Julius!" She snapped irritably and warded off the wayward cloth.

"Just look at it!"

"Well I would love to if I could only see it!" Her mood was rapidly souring already and she had only been here for three minutes! With a quick move she snatched the baby garment from Julius and held it out to examine. The garment was a pale blue and was made out of the softest cotton material, small lambs dotted the outfit here and there. It really was quite cute. "Do you have this in purple or pink?"

"Hikari it's perfect just how it is!" Julius protested and snatched the garment from her hands before he turned and stuffed it into a small basket. "You are going to take it and make your baby wear it regardless of its' gender!"

"Julius..." Candace stuttered weakly against her fashionista boyfriend.

"No Candy I am not going to relax!"

Sometimes she had the worst urge to gag at the things that Julius said and now was one of those times. And the little one gave a frustrated kick to her stomach in response to the rise in tension in her body. "Cut it out or I'll tell your papa on you!" She whispered furiously and patted her stomach soothingly. How could Julius even make an unborn child disgusted because of the things he said?

"Hikari look at this one next." Candace shoved Julius aside and held out a soft pink sundress with little white flowers on the neck and waistline.

"At least Candy knows what my baby needs!" She giggled and all but snatched the dress up. "Aww Candace it's so cute! I am taking this!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Candace beamed at her.

And so went her hour of fashionista extraordinaire with Julius and Candy...

* * *

When she got home after the whole episode she struggled to get the large basket off of Chika's saddle. "Damn thing is heavy as hell!" She grunted and gave a last mighty pull. It gave way and sent her tumbling back towards the ground but a large hand stopped her fall.

"Hikari what are you doing traipsing around Harmonica town in your condition?" A deep booming voice nearly defeaned her.

She turned and glared at her glowing husband for chastising her. "Ignis I am just fine! Julius and Candace wanted to help me with baby clothes and I agreed! Now be a good hubby and help me get the stupid basket inside!"

He gave her a highly irritated look and with a wave of his hand the basket just disappeared. Once it was gone he took her hand and led her into the two story house. "Hikari pregnant women must take extra care of their bodies and you are no exception." He scolded her sternly.

But she was too busy watching his near floor length braid swing back and forth. "How come your hair always looks so pristine?" She pouted and fingered her thigh length locks. The course brown strands slid through her fingertips easily because of the less than clean state of her hair.

"Always avoiding the subject." He muttered and pushed her down into a chair at the table. Once she was comfortable he sat next to her and waved his hand to summon up some apple juice for her, and an apple cocktail for him. "What is all of this?"

"It's baby clothes." She muttered still upset about the whole hair thing...

Ignis's smoldering golden eyes swiveled over to lock on her pouty face. "Hikari enough pouting." He commanded in his ever booming voice.

"No I want to pout! It's not fair that you're prettier than me!" Tears welled up in her eyes and she dropped her head into her hands.

She heard Ignis sigh in exasperation and she could just imagine the look he was wearing on his face. "Hikari you are very pretty so cease this crying and let us-"

Unbidden anger consumed her and she dropped her hands to point an accusing finger at him. "Don't tell me to stop crying! My feet hurt! My back hurts! You did all of this and you have the balls to tell me to stop crying?!"

His brows rose up comically. "What do my male reproductive organs have to do with this?"

"They started this mess! You and you insatiable sex drive!" She shouted stomping her feet and throwing a tantrum.

Ignis always did have an equally short fuse so he quickly became heated at her behavior. "Hikari cease this banter and behave as the wife of a god should!"

"NO! I don't want to! I look like I ate Yolanda for breakfast!" She cried.

"The overweight cook at the bar?" He asked to clarify.

"Yes her! It looks like she's just sitting in the bottom of my gut struggling to get free or something!" At this point she didn't even care that she was spewing nonsense in front of her husband who happened to be the strongest god in existence. All she cared about was that his hair was prettier than hers, he was prettier than her, and he didn't care that he was all of those things!

"Hikari..." He trailed off warningly.

"I want to go see Speckles! She'll understand how I feel!"

"Your cow?"

"Yes she knows me better then you!" She cried and ran out the door towards the field where her first cow was grazing.

"Hikari get back in this house right now!" She heard Ignis call from the doorway.

No way was she doing that! As Speckles familiar black hide came into view she launched herself at the large bovine and buried her face into her soft fur. Speckles of course took it all in stride and laid down to give her master more access. "Speckles Ignis is being an ass!"

Speckles released a lazy moo and turned to look at her, and then at something over her shoulder. It put her on the defensive whatever it was because she practically jumped to her feet and got between her and whatever it was.

"Hikari move your cow!" Ignis demanded with a threatening hint in his voice.

"Don't you touch my cow!"

"I will put her to sleep with my powers if you don't!"

"No you won't cause if you do I'll ban you from my bed!" She threatened. Gods of life were such sex crazed deities and Ignis was no different! Damn man had to have it several times a day to be satisfied at least. Not that he was getting much now because she was too pregnant to feel comfortable showing her naked body to him.

A burst of heat had Speckles backpedaling behind her in fright. "Hikari...get in the house!" Ignis practically roared as he advanced on her.

"You scared her you bully!" She placed a comforting hand on Speckle's shaking form and cooed to her. "It's okay Speck he won't hurt-" She cut off with a squeal when Ignis's hand descended on her and grabbed her upper arm in a tight grip. Had she really forgotten about him? "Ignis!"

He proceeded to ignore her and drag her into the house despite her struggles. "Hikari stop it before you cause undue stress to our daughter." He pushed her into the house first and slammed the door after him before locking it. "Now go and sit down while I run you a bath."

"Meh!" She stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

With a roll of his eyes Ignis went into the bathroom and the tub could be heard starting up a second later.

Where was Finn when she was so bored and angry that she needed him? Oh that was right! He was with the Harvest Goddess at her spring with the other sprites! "He never comes to see me anymore..." She murmured sadly.

"Who does not come to see you anymore?" Ignis piped up as he entered the room again.

"Finn..." Her lips quivered and she bit the bottom one with her teeth to stop herself from crying. It was pointless and she gave up with a choked sob. "I miss Finn!"

"In the name of...Hikari go and get into the tub and I will go and fetch Finn." Ignis instructed with a look of utmost exasperation on his face.

"Promise?" She sniffled even as she stood to do as he asked.

"I promise now go." With that he disappeared in a flash of bright light.

* * *

The house felt empty without him though she was more than used to it. She slinked to the bathroom with long measured strides and proceeded to strip herself of the dirtied clothes she wore. Testing the water in the tub to make sure it was not scalding she was pleasantly surprised when it was hot but not enough to burn or make her uncomfortable. She braced herself on the edge of the tub and climbed in slowly, her girth making it quite a hassle to get in. But she managed and soon found herself submerged in the water with her rounded stomach poking out of the glassy surface. Her hands slid up and cupped the hard surface of her bulging skin. What would her child be like? Would she be mischievous like her? Or would she be fiery like her father?

The little one seemed to sense that her mother was thinking about her because she shifted and kicked.

Her skin seemed to inflate at the point of impact and she giggled and ran her hand over the spot. "Be still Minako..." She cooed.

If anything the sound of her voice seemed to spur the baby into kicking her more.

"Hmm you are certainly going to be energetic aren't you?" She grimaced and shifted when her back was racked with a sharp pain.

A flash of light shot under the gap under the door and she figured that Ignis was back. "Hikari I brought Finn to see you!" He called out to her confirming her suspicions.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute!" She struggled to keep her growing discomfort out of her voice. The pain was starting to move around into her stomach and it increased in intensity before disappearing altogether. She was just over eight months so it was probably Braxton hicks. Even so she hurried through her washing and rinsed all of the grime from her body. Now came the hard part...getting back out of the tub. With her back it was going to be a bitch.

"Hikari are you well?" Ignis called from right outside the door.

She opened her mouth to respond to him only to whimper in pain when the same pain shot from her back into her stomach.

And of course Ignis heard her and decided to knock down her bathroom door in his rush to get to her. "Hikari!"

She gaped at the remains of her door before rounding on him. "Ignis wha-mmmmmm!" She gritted her teeth and groaned against another onslaught of pain.

Ignis knelt next to the tub and took her hands in his, his eyes searching her face. "Hikari what is wrong?"

"False labor Ignis..." She panted and offered him a stern look. "Look what you did to my door!"

"I care not about the door Hikari!" He responded as he helped her up.

"NO I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" She hurried to pull the showercurtain over her body to cover it.

Finn had to choose that moment to become impatient with her slow progress and he floated into the room. "What's taking so long Hikari? I came all this way to see you!"

"You only came because Ignis-mmmmmph!" She was once again cut off by that incessant pain. "It's just false labor Ignis calm down!" She scolded when he took a concerned step towards her.

"I do not think so Hikari..." He trailed off with a meaningful look towards Finn.

The little sprite got a wide eyed look on his face and zipped from the room.

"Wha-Ignis where did you send him?"

"To get things prepared for the delivery." Ignis responded and yanked the shower curtain away from her so that he could pick her up and set her on the bathroom floor.

"Who do you think you are? A doctor?" She snapped as she shrugged into a robe he handed her.

"No I am merely the god of life." He deadpanned before he led her from the room.

Finn already had a pot of water boiling on the stove and several towels set aside when they stepped into the room.

Her jaw dropped and she turned to Ignis in shock. "What do you think this girl is just gonna fall out of me or something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

She planted her feet and stubbornly refused to move from her spot even though he could easily pick her up and just carry her wherever he wanted. "Ignis I am not in labor! Minako is not ready to be born yet!" She responded vehemently. And of course just as she said that the worst possible thing had to happen. Her water broke with a resounding splash. Her eyes went down to the wet floor first, then him, and then over to Finn. "I hate both of you."

* * *

Turns out that labor is a real bitch no pun intended to anyone out there. And it was even worse when your husband who is a freaking deity was the one poking around at you parts to keep track of the progress, and deliver the baby. And even worse was Finn trying to coach her through the whole ordeal like he knew what it was like to be torn in half from the waist down over and over and over again. So she had taken to squeezing the life out of him, and Ignis of course had to keep her from killing the poor thing.

Kid definitely had to have a fiery nature because not only did she go into labor early, but the whole ordeal only took a few hours before she came into the world screaming bloody murder for all to hear. And she of course slumped down in utmost relief as the pain finally receded.

"She is beautiful." Ignis muttered as he cleaned the small baby up with the water that Finn had heated up.

Even from here she could see the head of fiery red hair, and the big bright red eyes that were peering up at her papa in anger.

Ignis wrapped the screaming baby in a small pink blanket and brought her over. She sat up as best she could and held her arms out for her newborn, feeling complete when Minako's small body slid into the space of her arms. And once she was there the little one's cries slowed down and eventually stopped altogether. Her big red eyes peered up at her curiously. "Minako I'm your mama and I'm happy to meet you." She cooed in a silly voice.

Minako's eyes widened comically before she released a small giggle.

"She is rather intelligent for a babe." Ignis commented as he peered down at their small daughter. "What does Minako mean?"

"Well in japan we name our children a name that suits the kind of person we want them to become. I chose Minako because I wanted her to be beautiful, and be well loved by everyone around her."

"I see. May I try holding her again now that she has calmed down?"

"Sure! Just be careful to support her neck!" She handed the small baby over to her father giggling when Minako barely took up her father's forearm.

Ignis took extra care to cradle her gently so that she was as comfortable as could be. "I never realized the joy that I would feel when I became a father." His fiery gold eyes softened in warmth and affection.

Something about the picture just looked so right. Ignis the almighty Harvest King brought to his knees by a small newborn baby...his baby.

"How do you want her to grow up?" He questioned never taking his eyes off of Minako.

"I want her to be gentle."

"I think that is good as well."

"Hey I wanna see Minako too!" Finn interrupted the moment of family bonding by floating over Ignis's shoulder to hover above Minako's head. "She looks so cute!" The sprite exclaimed.

Minako cooed and reached out for the orange sprite.

"Hey she likes me!" Finn cheered and floated down within reaching distance.

Which he instantly regretted when Minako grabbed a hold of one of his wings and yanked on it with a mischievous giggle.

She shared a look with Ignis as the small sprite desperately tried to free himself. "Well she'll definitely be something..." That was one thing that they both could agree on...

* * *

Random one-shot so R&R!


End file.
